Quad flat pack (QFP) packages are among the types of packages used to house semiconductors and to provide connections from the semiconductor to the underlying circuit board. The leads of the QFP package are typically soldered to a printed circuit board. It is also known to provide adapters or sockets for these packages so that they may be removably installed on circuit boards. Examples of such adapters may be found in my co-pending application entitled GULLWING CIRCUIT ADAPTER, Ser. No. 07/505,733, filed Apr. 6, 1990, and herein incorporated by reference.
One known socket for removably installing a QFP package includes a top section that holds the package and a bottom section with tuning-fork shaped contacts having a connecting surface for connection to the inner surface of the package leads.